femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wen Yu-Rang (The Wrecking Crew)
Wen Yu-Rang plays a Chinese operative agent, in the 1969 Matt Helm spy film, “The Wrecking Crew”. Yu-Rang is played by the gorgeous Euroasian actress, Nancy Kwan. Yu-Rang is in charge of a group of hoodlums under her command, plus she’s the mistress of a club called The House of 7 Joys. As soon as Matt Helm (Dean Martin) arrives at the Copenhagen, Denmark airport, she is notified of his whereabouts. Yu-Rang is wearing a blue/green/purple/yellow patterned long skirt dress with a slit up the sides and a low cut back. Her hair is up in a bouffant style, and she is wearing purple high heals. She checks in with her associate/boss, Count Massimo Contini (Nigel Green) who tells her to keep monitoring him, but don’t kill him. When Helm and Freya flee from Contini’s chateau, they are pursued by Yu-Rang and her hired guns, who attempt to run them off the road. They end up in the mountains and board a gondola to get away. Yu-Rang is wearing a short white mini-skirt dress with white high heels and a white hair tie pulling her hair in a ponytail. Yu-Rang at gunpoint tells the gondola operator to bring the gondola back down, but Helm hasn’t actually boarded the ride. Helm fights the goons as Yu-Rang watches from afar. She is amused when they seem to be getting the upper hand. Helm gets away, and she notifies Contini of their failure. After returning to his hotel, Helm finds Yu-Rang in his hotel suite. She has stripped out of her clothes which she scatters on the floor and is wearing a blue lingerie style nightgown to seduce him. Yu-Rang uses her beauty as a way of manipulating Matt Helm and lies down on the bed. She offers him half the stolen gold as a sort of partnership. As they make out, she attempts to stab him. At just the right time, Freya shows up and announces that MacDonald is on his way. Yu-Rang exits along with her goons. Helm then receives a call from Linka Karensky (Elke Sommer) who invites him to visit her at the lodge. Here, Linka attempts to partner up with Helm as well. Later, Helm goes to the House of 7 Joys to meet Yu-Rang but ends up being captured in a revolving booth. Yu-Rang is wearing a purple/blue,/pink/green/orange patterned short mini-skirt dress with green pumps, and her hair is pulled back in her signature pony tail with a hair tie. Helm is soon joined by ICE director MacDonald (John Larch), who has been lured there by Linka Karensky (Elke Sommer). After Contini orders Yu-Rang to kill the two ICE agents, Freya grabs a gun and sets the men free. Linka wounds MacDonald. She is about to shoot Freya, when Helm grabs Linka and throws her into the revolving booth. Contini orders the rotating booth to be raised and to kill Helm and MacDonald. However, when the door opens and the thugs begin firing with their machine guns, they discover that Linka and one of his henchmen is sitting in the booth. Helm and Freya attempt to get to Contini’s chateau, but run into car problems by taking a short cut. Yu-Rang is ordered to run interference. Helm and Freya accidentally blow up their car and they end up taking a helicopter to the chateau. There Matt is trapped in a room as Contini has a truck containing the gold placed on a car attached to a locomotive and headed to Luxembourg. Matt manages to escape as Freya and Yu-Rang have a major confrontation. The catfight scene in the movie between Freya Carlson (Sharon Tate) and Yu-Rang, was actually choreographed by the famous Bruce Lee. Freya is trapped in a room with Yu-Rang, where a prolonged karate battle commences. At the end of the long battle, Yu-Rang is knocked unconscious. As Helm and Freya leave, Helm picks Yu-Rang up off the ground and places her on the bed. Contain watches this from surveillance video aboard the train, and uses a remote device to try and blow them up. However, he only blows up the bed and Yu-Rang who is lying on it. There is nothing left of her. Contini was not distraught over Yu-Rang’s death, since she had failed him. Helm later catches up with the train containing Contini and the gold bars, and kills him by pushing him out of the trap door in the bottom of the train car onto the tracks while the train is in motion. The Wrecking Crew was the fourth and final movie in the Matt Helm spy series. A fifth movie entitled “The Ravagers” was in the planning stage, but many factors including the untimely murder of Sharon Tate by Charles Manson, led to the decision to not pursue that venue. Gallery: ' Screenshot_46944.jpg Screenshot_46945.jpg Screenshot_46946.jpg Screenshot_46948.jpg Screenshot_46949.jpg Screenshot_46943.jpg Screenshot_46950.jpg Screenshot_46953.jpg Screenshot_46951.jpg Screenshot_46952.jpg Screenshot_46959.jpg Screenshot_46955.jpg Screenshot_46956.jpg Screenshot_46957.jpg Screenshot_46958.jpg Screenshot_46960.jpg Screenshot_46961.jpg Screenshot_46962.jpg ' Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Assassin Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:High Heels Category:Catfight Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knocked Out Category:Martial Artist Category:The Vamp Category:Lingerie Category:Attempted Murder Category:Knife